smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Return (2006 Series)
Bowser's Return is the first episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on April 22, 2006. Plot Summary The series begins with an otherwise normal Goomba coming across one of the Chaos Emeralds. Not knowing what it truly is, the Goomba decides to give it to Goombella as a gift. Before he has the chance, though, Mecha Sonic teleports into the Mushroom Kingdom, right in front of the Goomba, and demands that the Goomba hand over the Chaos Emerald. Shocked and confused, the Goomba hesitates just a moment too long, leading to his death at Mecha Sonic's hands. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are preparing to race their rivals, Wario and Waluigi, in the 5th annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. As soon as the race begins fire spurts out of the Wario brothers' Kart, scorching Mario and damaging his and Luigi's Kart. After a few failed attempts at fixing the Kart, Luigi pulls out a Golden Mushroom that not only repairs their vehicle but also sends the Mario brothers blasting ahead of their nefarious relatives. Having fallen behind, Waluigi pulls out a Mushroom of his own to increase their Kart's speed. Already caught off guard by their sudden burst of speed, Mario and Luigi have no time to prepare for the Wario brothers' attacks, the last of which is a Lightning Bolt to shrink Mario and Luigi. With the Mario brothers drastically slowed, Wario and Waluigi quickly catch up to and run over their cousins. After recovering from the attack, Luigi uses another Mushroom and he and Mario start gaining ground. Both Karts are neck and neck as the race comes to a close. Before either team can finish, though, a group of Bob-ombs (and an explosive banana that, for whatever reason, really likes cereal) drop in front of the finish line. Neither Kart can slow down in time to avoid crashing into the walking explosives. Wario, Waluigi, and both Karts are sent flying out of the stadium while Mario and Luigi come back down, crashing into the racetrack. It is soon revealed that Bowser and Kamek are responsible for the attack. Once again, Bowser intends to kidnap Princess Peach, who is among the spectators, but not before defeating Mario in front of all his fans. True to character, Luigi gets scared silly once he realizes what's going on. Mario tries talking some sense into his brother, only for the green plumber to run away from the fight. Bowser doesn't hesitate in mocking Luigi, which only serves to irritate Mario. The episode ends with a DBZ-esque cliffhanger as Mario and Bowser face each other down before the coming battle. Transcript Mecha Sonic Appears {open title card, then the field, zoom in on a walking Goomba. Goomba finds the blue Chaos Emerald} GOOMBA: Hmm? Wuzzat? {steps closer to Emerald} Looks like some kind of shiny rock. {smiles} Well, No one else seems to be around. I doubt if anyone would mind if I took it. {grabs Emerald} {the following sentence only appears for a few seconds} It will make a great gift for Goombella. {back to normal} Maybe she'll finally go out with me once I... {screen darkens, Goomba looks back and forth} GOOMBA: Huh? What's going on? Is there a storm coming? {light starts flashing to the left of Goomba slightly offscreen} GOOMBA: What the great galloping goombas is that???!!! {camera shifts to flashing light. The light develops and Mecha Sonic comes out of the light. Goomba is pushed backward by the growing wind} MECHA SONIC: {walks up to Goomba, electronically says "GIVE!"} GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! GOOMBA: {shaking} Chaos Emerald? What's a Chaos Emerald??? {Mecha Sonic charges a laser from his torso} GOOMBA: No wait!!! STOP!!!! {Mecha Sonic ignores Goomba and the camera zooms in on Goomba. The screen goes to black, and a large cannon fire is heard.} The Mario Kart Grand Prix {shift setting to a cloudy sky, which slowly descends into a stadium with a roaring crowd. Shift to two Lakitus floating, one with headphones and another with a camera.} LAKITU WITH HEADPHONE: Good afternoon Kart fans and welcome to the 5th annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. I am your host, Lakilarry. We will now kick things off with a head to head race between fierce rivals. {Lakilarry and cameraman float down. Camera shifts to Mario and Luigi in a Kart, and Wario and Waluigi in another Kart} LAKILARRY: Introducing first, riding in Red Fire... The Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom... Mario and Luigi of the Mario brothers! {crowd cheers, Mario lets out a "Yahoo!", taking off his hat for a second, and Luigi lets out a "Yoho!" jumping in joy} LAKILARRY: And their opponents. Riding in Brute... The almighty alter-egos. Wario and Waluigi. Give it up for the Wario brothers. {crowd boos, Wario does a double-peace sign with his hands and Waluigi sighs with an anime-style sweatdrop} LAKILARRY: We'd also like to dedicate this Grand Prix to our beloved princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Please give a big hand to our very own, Princess Peach! {Cameraman shifts towards Princess Peach and Lakilarry simply turns around towards Peach} {camera shift to Princess Peach, waving to the crowd. Peach laughs} LAKILARRY: Without further ado. Let's get this race under way. {Karts start their engines. A Lakitu shows up and has a three-red-light traffic light which countdowns} {As soon as it signals go, Red Fire explodes as Brute takes off. Mario is scorched in the face and Luigi falls into the back of the Kart. Shift to Wario and Waluigi, laughing as they gain ground} LAKILARRY: Oh my. The Mario bros appear to have a problem... The Race {Trying to fix the Kart, Luigi jumps on it, hammers it, and even dances on it. Mario says "Hurry up already!" and Luigi sighs, but then gets an idea. He takes out a Golden Mushroom, where halleyuhah music shows in the background with a close-up of the Mushroom with a red-and-yellow background} {Luigi jumps on the car and slowly dips the Mushroom in in the blasted part of the car. As soon as it touches the car, the Kart bursts ahead. Luigi grabs the back of the Kart, and the Kart leaves fire tracks as it heads offscreen} {show Wario and Waluigi driving, and then Mario and Luigi pass them up without even trying, Mario and Luigi screaming in shock. Wario and Waluigi notice the Red Fire has passed them up, and jump. Wario yells "Wah!" and tells Waluigi to "Hurry up!" Waluigi finds a Mushroom in his pocket and puts it into the engine. The car gains speed} {the Brute hits the Red Fire twice, then backs off a little. Wario yells "Fire!" and Waluigi pulls out a Lightning Bolt. Waluigi uses it, and the lightning zaps Mario and Luigi. A flash, and they've shrunk. Mario cries out "Mamamia!" in distress. The Brute zooms forward attempting to trample them. Mario and Luigi jump and gain speed. The Brute slowly gains on the Red Fire and then crushes them. Waluigi laughs as Wario mockingly yells "Bye-bye!". Angrily, Mario and Luigi get ready as they gain size once more. Luigi drops a Mushroom into the engine and they catch up to Brute} LAKILARRY: Wow, what an amazing heated race!!!! Neither team are showing any signs of slowing down. {camera shifts to the two Karts, neck and neck} Both Karts now neck and neck as they approach the finish line. {camera shift to finish line. A Bob-omb drops, then another, then another, then nine more, and then a banana, which screams "I LIKE CEREAL!" and all the Bombs explode. The Red Fire and Brute can't slow down, and hit the bombs. They are sent flying. Wario, Waluigi, the Brute, and the Red Fire are blasted out of the stadium, and Mario and Luigi land in the stadium. Peach distressingly yells "Mario!"} {camera shift to part of the stadium. Mario lands surprisingly softly, but Luigi falls facefirst, digging into the ground. The crowd winces} LAKILARRY: Oh no! Something has gone wrong. Enter the Koopa King {Mario sits up and Luigi pulls himself out of the ground and shakes his head. Mario looks up and notices a shadowy figure floating in the sky. The figure flies into the stadium. It is revealed to be the Koopa Klown Kar, and Bowser jumps down onto the stadium, and Kamek the Magikoopa floats nearby} KAMEK: Presenting the great king of all Koopas and soon to be master of the Mushroom Kingdom... I give you... The Amazing Bowser!!!! {Bowser laughs as the crowd boos} BOWSER: Thank you! Thank you! It's great to be here! {Mario jumps and Bowser tries to jump on Mario, who retreats behind Luigi} BOWSER: Well, Hello there Mario... Sorry to "Crash" your little "Mario Party". But today, I have a little date with destiny. {camera shift to Lakilarry} LAKILARRY: Oh no! He wants to kidnap the princess! {surprised, Bowser grunts and turns around} BOWSER: Hey cloudboy! How did you know about my plan? {Mario, in the irony, falls on the ground and says "D'oh!"} {camera shift to Bowser} BOWSER: Oh well, No matter. That's only half of my plan... {camera shift to Mario} BOWSER: For you my dear mushroom munching moron have been a thorn in my side for too long so I've decided the only fitting punishment would be to beat the living tar out of you in front of all your fans. {camera shift to Mario, Luigi, and Bowser} {Bowser laughs and the crowd boos again. One person, most likely Kamek, laughs} BOWSER: {stops laughing} Oh? You don't think I can, do ya? Why don't you put your money where your moustache is. It's Go time!!!! {camera zooms into Bowser. The screen splits in half: Bowser on the right side with a red background, and Mario and Luigi on the left side with a blue background. Luigi takes in what is happening and screams, running off} {Mario turns around and follows Luigi. Back with a stadium background, Mario walks up to the frightened Luigi and yells "Luigi!", talks to him in Italian. Luigi, frightened, replies "Oh no!". Mario persists. "Luigi!" as Luigi whimpers, then two more times. Angrily, Mario says "Luigi!!" Luigi cries in fear and runs away. Mario closes his eyes and sighs} {camera shift to Bowser} BOWSER: {laughing} Your lousy chicken of a brother always cracks me up!!! {this makes Mario angry, who grunts} {camera shift to Bowser, camera zooms in on Bowser who grunts} BOWSER: But i'm done talking with you, Mario! Let's finish this!!!! {music plays, and nothing happens. Narrator speaks as the camera goes from Bowser, to Mario, to the exasperated Peach, and to Bowser again} PREVIEW: Bowser has returned to cause havoc in the mushroom kingdom once again. Can Mario find the strength to thwart his evil arch enemy like before? Or will the winds of change blow in the big green tyrants direction? Find out in the next exciting episode of Super Mario Bros Z!!! {screen shifts to black} {Episode ends} Trivia *This episode, along with the second episode, were originally going to be aired as a single episode, but Alvin-Earthworm was unable to bypass the 16K limit on newgrounds due to most of the first episode focusing on the Race, so he was forced to split it in two. *This is the only episode to not feature Sonic or Shadow. *In this episode and Episode 3, Wario has a different sprite than in later episodes. Appearances * Mario (1st) * Luigi (1st) * Princess Peach (1st) * Wario (1st) * Waluigi (1st) * Bowser (1st) * Kamek (1st) * Mecha Sonic (1st) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Wario Appearances Category:Waluigi Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances